Race against the time
by mjg43
Summary: After a big argument with his father, Legolas runs away from Mirkwood. But on his way to Rivendell he gets shot by a poisoned arrow. Will he find the cure before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**First, this is my first story...**

**Second, I'm Dutch so my English is not very good... Sorry for the mistakes**

**Third, I really love writing stories about Legolas**

**And fourth, please don't forget to review! :)**

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when the crown prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion walked into the palace of his father King Thranduil. He tried not to wake up anybody not wanting to concern his father, looking down at his broken arm which hurt a lot. "I can't tell father," Legolas thought. "If he finds out he will never allow me to go on a hunting trips again!" But when Legolas arrived at the stairs he heard a sudden voice.

"Where do think you are going?" A sudden heavy and loud voice said.

Legolas turned around as he recognized his father's angry voice. "Ada," he mutter not looking his father in the eye. "Legolas, Ion nin," Thranduil said "Why are you sneaking through the palace?"

Legolas hesitated. "I... I did not want to wake anybody," he said. "Well, you woke me up," Thranduil said. "Did I?" Legolas asked surprised.

Thranduil shook his head. "What happened to you?" "Nothing special," Legolas lied knowing that his father wouldn't believe him anyway. "I know exactly when you are lying," Thranduil told him angrily. "Fine," Legolas mutter as all he wanted to do was walk away. "Just a few injuries, nothing more, I'm fine".

Thranduil look his son up and down before replying "And I guess your definition of being fine is a little different than mine," Legolas still couldn't look his father eye.

"Look at me," he shouted and looked at his son suddenly see that his arm was in a sling. "Your arm," he ask. "Nothing specials, Ada", Legolas answer. "Can I go now? I'm feeling tired so I really want to sleep now".

Thranduil looked surprised at him. "Maybe it is not a good idea if you go on those hunting trips again". "What do you mean?" Legolas asked a little confused. "You know exactly what I mean," Thranduil said as he walked away. "Go and sleep, we'll talk about this later."

Legolas sighed as he walked to his room. He knew his father was really angry, although he didn't show it, but Legolas knew it he hated the feeling that he couldn't go on his hunting trips anymore. Why wasn't he allowed to go on hunting trips? Why didn't his father want him to go? Why was he so worried about him? Legolas sighed as he lay on his bed still feeling the pain in his arm. He removed the sling and tried to fell asleep. But that wasn't very easy because he was too worried about what his father was going to tell him tomorrow. After a time he felt so tired that he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rose the next morning the young prince was still asleep, it wasn't until late afternoon that Thranduil came to his room and woke him.

"Legolas?" he said softly placing his hand on his son shoulder. "You remember I wanted to talk to you?" Legolas nodded as he sat right up in his bed rubbing his eyes. "Maybe you should eat something first", Thranduil suggested. Legolas nodded. "I'll be right downstairs."

A few minutes later Legolas came downstairs and walk into the dining room where his father was waiting for him "I suppose you are hungry," Thranduil ask as Legolas nodded the king look out the window to see the sun had almost set "It will not be long until the evening meal," Thranduil told him "I can wait for the evening meal Ada." "Good idea," Thranduil said. "Then we can talk now."

Legolas sat down on a chair and sighed. "Listen," the Elven King began "I'll keep it short".

"From now on you are no longer allowed to go on anymore hunting trips."

It took a moment before Legolas realised what his father was saying. "What? You cannot mean that!" Legolas said shocked

"You know I'm very serious" Thranduil said. "I've been going on hunting trips for a long time!" Legolas said angrily. "And I always survived it! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes, this really does make sense!" Thranduil said.

"You say I'm not allowed to go but I still will go on my hunting trips," Legolas yelled. "Then I will have to lock you in your room," Thranduil yelled back.

"No!" Legolas said shocked. "You cannot mean that!" Thranduil sighed rubbing his aching head. "Legolas, calm down," he said. "I only want you to be safe, I just want to protect you! And I want that because I love you."

Legolas shook his head. "Yes, Legolas," Thranduil said. "What I'm saying is true. You'll stay here, behaving yourself as a normal prince." Legolas sighed. "Maybe I don't even want to be a prince," he said.

"You are my son. You will always be a prince until I die," Thranduil said furiously. "Maybe I don't even want to be here!" Legolas yelled angrily as he walked away.

"Maybe I even don't want to be your son!"

"That's it!' Thranduil yelled. "Just go away and never come back! I don't want to see you any more!" Without another word Legolas walked through the door of the palace.

Legolas walk outside and felt it was cold with a little wind, without thinking he was walking to the stables. Was that really what he wanted? Running away from the palace which always has been his home? Escaping his father? "Yes," he thought as he walked to his horse. "That is exactly what I want". But he didn't know someone was watching him.

"Where do you think you are going, Thranduilion?" A sudden voice called to him

**I think you want to know who this is... I already know it! If you want to know, keep reading!**

**And Legolas is going to get poisened (I told you in my summary)... But I don't know a good name for the poison he gets. if you have a good idea, I would like to know it...**

**And please, don't forget to review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Surprised Legolas turned around. "Tauriel," he said impatiently. "What do you want?" Tauriel was the captain of Thranduil guard. She and Legolas met each other when they were children Thranduil always liked Tauriel very much and he wanted Tauriel and Legolas to be good friends.

"I just wanted to know where you are going," she ask.

"Nowhere special," Legolas responded.

"A hunting trip again?" Tauriel asked

Legolas shook his head "Ada has forbidden me," he sighed.

"Why?" Tauriel asked making Legolas shrugged. "I've no idea, you should ask that himself."

"I will," Tauriel said. "So where are you going then?"

Legolas hesitated should he tell her or not? "I don't know," Legolas said. "Maybe Rivendell".

"Rivendell?" Tauriel said surprised. "I've never been there before."

"I have to go now," Legolas said. "And what will you do in Rivendell?" She asked. "Meeting my friends, I think," he responded. "Going on hunting trips maybe."

"So actually you are running away from home?" Tauriel asked.

Legolas nodded. "So if you want to go away now..." he said.

"Maybe I should tell your father about this."

"No!" Legolas said immediately. "Please, don't tell him!"

"And why not, Thranduilion?" She asked him with a little concern in her voice. "Stop calling me that!" Legolas said a little frustrated. "Just go away!"

"Fine," Tauriel said. "Just run away from home, if that is what you want." "But that's not how you solve your problems." "Well, I don't care, it's all your decision."

Legolas climbed on his horse. "If my father asks you where I am, tell him I'm far away, don't tell him where, but tell him that he doesn't need to worry about me."

"Maybe I should go with you," Tauriel suggested.

Legolas shook his head. "No, thanks," he said. "I prefer going alone, you don't need to come with me." And without saying a goodbye he rode away.

Legolas rode for a long time. He looked at the sky and saw it was already getting dark and soon it would start raining. Legolas sighed. He should better find shelter. Or maybe it was better to continue his journey despite the weather.

He thought of Tauriel. She was right, this was not the solution to his problems. But he didn't know another way. In 2 or 3 days he would arrive in Rivendell.

Then he could see his friends Estel, and his brothers Elladan and Elrohir. It was always fun with them and yes, his father was right. They somehow always got in troubles, they always got injured but Legolas didn't really care.

For him the most important thing was having a lot of fun together and that they always had. Legolas has had a lot of fun times in Rivendell.

After the hunting trips he, Aragorn, Elladan or Elrohir always got hurt. And their father, Lord Elrond, was always able to help them.

For example the last time Legolas broke his leg. Legolas sighed as he looked backwards, He was going to miss his home, Mirkwood. But he was also glad to see his friends again. He really missed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was getting dark before Legolas noticed and the wood elf didn't know if he should either rest or continue. He decided not to waste any time as it was getting darker and it was also getting cold. Legolas shivered and wrapped his cloak around himself, he was coming to the edge of the forest, the part where most of the trees were standing close to each other so there was no daylight

Maybe it was better if he had stayed at home, safer in Mirkwood. Safe? No, Mirkwood wouldn't be safe right now Rivendell would be safer. But it would take another day until Rivendell.

Suddenly Legolas heard a sound "What was that?" He mutter stopping his horse and climbing down. He stood there for a moment and listened. The sound was gone.

But still Legolas did not trust it. What was it? Then he heard it again. It could be the wind, but Legolas was not sure about it, He decided to walk to the bushes, where he heard the rustles. Taking his knives in both of his hands and watched carefully. When he thought the sound was gone, he turned around and walked away. But then something jumped out of the bushes.

It was a giant spider!

Immediately Legolas turned around and saw the big spider. He felt his heart beating in his throat, looking at the spider's eyes and saw a yellowish glow in them. Legolas knew this spider had tasted elf-flesh before. Deciding he had no intentions of ending up as food for this creature, so he took his knives in his good arm and held it tightly. He noticed it was difficult to see the spider because of the darkness in the forest. He knew it was going to be difficult, fighting a giant spider with only one arm.

Legolas brought his knife up and hit the spiders head before it could attack him. His blade was fortunately very sharp, and as he attacked, the spider howled out in pain and jumped back.

The wood elf wanted to attack the spider again, but the spider attacked first. The giant spider stabbed him suddenly in his left arm. Legolas saw the blood coming out of his own arm, Immediately Legolas stabbed the giant spider with one of his knives. The spider fell backwards, but didn't die.

Legolas took a few careful steps backwards but the spider saw him moving away and came after him, there was only one thing Legolas didn't realise;

He was walking in the wrong direction.

He didn't know there was a big and deep hole in the ground behind him. When the spider tried to attack him again, Legolas walked backwards and fell in the big hole and fell unconscious.

When Legolas awoken the first thing he felt was pain. Pain in his right ankle and especially in his broken arm. He tried to touch it, but that hurt too much. "I should never have left Mirkwood," Legolas thought. Luckily his ankle was only strained, not broken. Legolas sighed of relief. But how could he get out of this hole? And if he could, how could he be able to kill that giant spider? He wished there was someone to save him. Nobody knew he was here his father didn't know it. Tauriel knew he was going to Rivendell, but she didn't know he has fallen in a hole. Carefully Legolas tried to touch his left shoulder, which was stabbed by the spider. Legolas sighed and tried to fall asleep, which wasn't very easy because of the weather.

It had started raining making Legolas shivered so he wrapped his cloak around himself. In the distance he could hear a thunderstorm. And not much later he saw the lightning. Legolas sighed. "Why didn't I let Tauriel go with me?" he thought. "She could has saved me." And with that, he finally fell asleep.

**Reviews and tips are always welcome:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**brankel1: yes, he will be found. But not in this chapter...**

**Sorry I wanted to post this chapter earlier but I had problems with my internet connection:(**

**I hope you like my new chapter:)**

Chapter 5:

"Ada?" Estel asked. "Yes, ion nin?" Lord Elrond said. "Do you think Legolas is alright?' "What do you mean?" Elrond asked curiously.

"Well," Estel began. "I'm worried about him. He was badly injured after our hunting trip. I wonder how Thranduil will react on this." Elrond nodded.

"Ah, I understand your worries. But don't worry, Estel. He will be fine. Thranduil loves him, and even if he is angry, he would never hurt Legolas." Estel sighed. "Still I'm worried about him.

They heard a sudden knock on the door. "Come in" Elrond called as Elladan and Elrohir walked into the room. "Estel!" Elladan said. "We were looking for you."

"Why?" Estel asked. "We wanted to go to a hunting trip," Elladan told him. "What?" Elrond said sounding surprised. "You just returned from your previous one!"

"No, wait," Estel said. "Ada, we could go to Mirkwood and see if Legolas is alright!"

"I don't know," Elrond said.

"You can trust us, father," Elrohir said.

"We'll make sure Estel won't get injured," Elladan joke.

"He will get injured anyway, stupid" Elrohir said.

"Fine," Elrond said. "But be careful. Watch out for the giant spiders on the edge of Mirkwood, they can be very dangerous. Be careful, my sons. And please don't get injured again!"

Legolas didn't know how long he sat on the cold and dirty ground. He was freezing and felt tired. The young prince had given up all hope to be rescued, he sat there for one day, but it looked like an eternity. Legolas sighed and tried to sleep again. It finally had stopped raining. The only thing Legolas could hear was the wind and a little thunder in the distance.

"I wish I had stayed at home," Legolas thought.

He suddenly felt his stomach growling when he realised he hadn't eaten for nearly two days. He smiled when he thought of Elladan and Elrohir. The twins were always hungry and could eat whenever they want, but Legolas was different he wasn't always hungry like the twins and also didn't eat a lot. That was something almost nobody understood.

"What time would it be?" Legolas thought as he looked up at the sky. "It's morning, and I think right now father will get up and eat breakfast. Legolas sighed. Breakfast. He tried not to think of the delicious breakfast he always got in Mirkwood.

He searched for his knives, but couldn't find them. Then he realised he dropped his knives before he fell. In the hole. So his knives were still above the ground. Legolas sighed, not knowing if he should be happy or sad. He missed his knives, his knives were very important to him. A long time ago he had gotten his twin knives from his father. But he also felt happy, because someone could find his knives. And then he could be rescued! Legolas began to feel a little happier now. Now he had a chance to be rescued.

"Come on, hurry!" Estel said. "I really want to see Legolas again! I want to see if he's fine!" "Calm down, little brother," Elrohir said as he started laughing. "You're always worried about him," Elrohir said. "I don't think he really likes that."

Estel shook his head. "Thranduil will be very angry at him when he sees Legolas is injured again." Elladan nodded. "You're right," he said. "But still, you don't have to worry."

"He's my best friend," Aragorn protested. "He needs me! We had better stop talking and continue our journey," Elrohir said trying to change the topic. Estel nodded. "Alright," he said. "Let's continue."

After another day they came closer to Mirkwood. "What did ada say about Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked. "That there are a lot of giant spiders at the edge of Mirkwood," Estel responded. "And now we are on the edge of Mirkwood.

Elladan nodded. "We have to watch out," he said. "I have never seen a really giant spider before," Elrohir said. "Me neither," Elladan said.

"Legolas once told me about those giant spiders," Estel said. "He did?" Elladan asked.

Estel nodded. "Yes," he said. "And what he told me about them really scared me."

"Then all we can do now is hope we don't get attacked by spiders," Elrohir said.

"Wait!" Estel said suddenly as his face became pale. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Elladan asked. Estel pointed at the ground. "His knives!" Estel said shocked.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry I'm very late but I was on holiday for two weeks in the south of France and the wifi connection didn't work very good. I bought wifi for one week but it worked only for 4 days :(**

**But now I'm back home so I can post my new chapter 6 :)**

**And thanks for the reviews :)**

Chapter 6:

Legolas woke up again. This time he didn't feel tired, he was still hungry, but there was another problem: he was very thirsty. A few days without any water Legolas sighed.

"Come on!" He suddenly heard a voice saying. Could that...? "No," Legolas thought. "That's not possible. That is certainly not Aragorn I'm hearing, I'm still dreaming."

"I swear!" The voice said. "Those are his knives!"

"Aragorn," Legolas thought.

"I know it, Estel!" Elladan said. "Don't panic!" "He must be here somewhere," Elrohir said. "Legolas would never leave his knives here." Estel nodded.

"Legolas!" Estel shouted as hard as he could. "Where are you?" Elladan yelled.

"We should split up," Estel suggested.

"I'll take that way," Elladan said as he started to walk away.

"Legolas" Elladan shouted again.

"That's Elladan or Elrohir," Legolas thought surprised. "What are they doing here?"

"El?" Legolas said softly. "Is that you?"

Elladan surprises turned around and saw the hole in the ground and walk towards it, when he reaches the hole he peered in

"Legolas, can you hear me? Please, say something!" First he heard a soft sigh and after that he could hear a voice.

"Don't worry Mellon nin!" Elladan said. "Elrohir?" Legolas asked. "Is that you?"

Elladan began to laugh. "No, it's me, Elladan! I'll go and get the rest.

"The rest?" Legolas asked.

"Ro and Estel," Elladan said. "They must be here somewhere. Can you stay here for a while alone?"

"Yes," Legolas nodded. "But do you have some water? I haven't drunk something for nearly two days."

"I'm sorry," Elladan said. "But I don't have any water with me now. I think Aragorn has water."

"He has?" Legolas asked. "But he is not here." Elladan nodded. "So I'm going to get them and then we'll get you out."

"Legolas!" Estel almost shouted as he ran towards the deep hole. "Are you injured?"

"Just a little," Legolas responded, knowing Aragorn wouldn't believe him. Estel sighed. "You're lying," he said.

Legolas shook his head. "Are you sure?" Legolas shook his head. "I fell on my broken arm," he said.

"And the rest?"

"I got stabbed in my left arm," Legolas said. "And my ankle is sprained."

"Ro, give me that rope!" Estel said impatiently. "I'm going down."

"Be careful!' Elrohir said as he gave him the rope.

A little time later Estel was in the hole. "Legolas," he said concerned. "Can you climb up?" Legolas nodded. "I think so," he said.

"Maybe I should help you climb," he suggested. But Legolas shook his head. "I'll try it myself,' he said as he took the rope in his hand.

He could not climb very easily, but after a few minutes he finally came out of the hole. As soon as he came up Elladan and Elrohir grabbed his arm. Legolas pulled his broken arm quickly away from Elladan.

"My arm is broken," he said. "Sorry!" Elladan said shocked. "I forgot that!" "It's ok," Legolas said.

"Can you walk?" Estel asked him as he came out of the hole. Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "My ankle is only strained."

"I really have to look at your ankle," Estel said.

"No, you don't, Legolas said.

"Give me your ankle".

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"I need to know how bad it is injured!" he said. "Fine," Legolas said as he gave him his ankle.

Estel carefully touched his ankle. "Does it hurt a lot?" He asked. Legolas shook his head. "Just a little," he said. "I told you it was only sprained!"

"And your arm," Estel continued. "Hurts a lot," Legolas said sadly. "Did you fall on it?" Estel asked. Legolas nodded and tried to move his arm.

"Don't move it!" he said. "That will only make it worse!" Legolas said nothing but nodded. 'And your shoulder. El, I need bandages, and quickly!"

After that was done, Estel stood up. "What were you actually doing at the edge of Mirkwood?" Legolas hesitated. Should he tell Aragorn about his argument with his father? No, he knew Aragorn was his best friend, and he knew he could tell him everything. But no, he wouldn't tell him. "Just walking," he lied. "Sounds interesting," Elrohir said. Legolas shook his head. "Not really," he said.

Legolas looked around. "Where is that spider? I thought it was still above me." "We didn't see any spiders when we found you," Elladan said.

Legolas sighed in relief. "But they can come back," he said.

"Yes, indeed," Estel said. "And that's why we have to leave immediately. Maybe we should bring you back to Mirkwood," he said.

'No,' Legolas thought. 'They can't bring me back to Mirkwood.'

"Why don't we go on a hunting trip again?" He suggested. His friends looked at each other.

"Legolas," Estel began knowing that the elf certainly would protest. "You're injured."

"So?" Legolas said.

"You can come back with us to Rivendell!" Elladan said suggested.

"Yes, indeed, that would be fun!" Elrohir said.

"You want to come with us?" Estel asked. "I mean, you still need a sling for your arm."

Legolas nodded. "OK, then I will go with you to Rivendell.

**Did you like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, this chapter will be more exciting :)**

**Chapter 7:**

"When do we leave?" Elrohir asked.

"How about right now" Estel said. "There is a chance that the spiders may return. So we have to go right now."

"We have only three horses here," Estel continued. "So Legolas, I think you can come on my horse." Legolas nodded. "So we're leaving now?" He asked.

Elrohir nodded. "Come on," he said. "Let's go!"

A few minutes later they rode away. Nobody said something. "I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen," Legolas said concerned.

"Something like what?" Estel asked curiously. Legolas listened to the sounds in the bushes. "Arch!" Legolas suddenly said.

"Legolas, you have to go away!" Estel called to the prince. "You cannot fight with a broken arm and strained ankle!"

"What?" Legolas said. "I'm not leaving you here!"

"Yes, you have to," Elladan said.

Then suddenly a few Orcs came out of the bushes. Legolas hesitated. "Go," Estel shouted. Legolas did what Aragorn said and hurried towards the trees near him.

"Uglúk!" One of the Orcs shouted. "That Elf is trying to get away!" Uglúk growled. It was silence for a moment. "Well, go and get him!" Uglúk shouted. "Or do I have to do everything myself?" The Orc that warned Uglúk nodded. "Uglúk growled again and hurried towards the way Legolas had disappeared. "Stupid Orcs," Uglúk thought as he started running. "Always lazy!"

"Legolas," Estel said as he saw Uglúk running towards the trees. "Dan, Ro, stay here!" He shouted.

Then he ran after Uglúk and Legolas, hoping he wasn't too late.

After a while, Legolas stopped running. He felt like a coward. Why did he listen to Aragorn? Why did he run away? A coward, which was all he was. But he couldn't go back.

Suddenly Legolas heard some footsteps. Could that be Estel? Legolas listened again. No, that would probably be Orc footsteps. Legolas looked around him for a place to hide. "A tree!" He thought happily. But his gladness disappeared quickly when he found out he couldn't climb in a tree with a broken arm. Legolas sighed. "I can try it," he thought. "I prefer climbing in a tree than getting killed by an Orc."

Legolas climbed up in the tree carefully. It was painful, he knew that for sure. He tried to ignore the pain in his arm. Every step it hurt more and more. Only one step, and then he could rest.

"Come here, little Elf," a sudden voice said. "I know you're hiding here!"

Legolas was shocked and didn't move. He held the tree tightly with his good arm.

"I can see you, little elfling!" The voice of Uglúk said.

"Do you want to come down or should I come up?"

Legolas didn't make any move, but stayed in the tree.

"Legolas!"

"Who's there?" Uglúk snarled. "Get away from him!" Estel voice sounded angrily.

"Where is he?"

"He's right in that tree, human!" "But before I kill him, I'll kill you!"

Uglúk pointed his crossbow at Legolas. "Drop your weapons, human," he snarled. "Or the Elf dies!" Estel hesitated and looked at Legolas who was still in the tree. Legolas shook his head, but he didn't listen to him. Slowly he dropped his sword at the ground. "Good human," Uglúk said, kicking his sword out of Estel's reach.

Then Uglúk pointed his crossbow at Estel. "Now I will kill you first," he said with an evil smile. "Do you have one last word to say?"

But before the arrow released the bow, something happened. It took moment before he realised what was happening. When he looked at the ground he saw his friend, an arrow piercing his chest.

"Legolas!" He screamed. "No!" He took his sword as fast as he could and pointed it at Uglúk.

Uglúk laughed. "Now what are you going to do, human?" "Your friend is dead, you will be dead to, and those other two friends will follow.

"Dan and Ro," Estel thought. "Where are they when I need them?"

Uglúk threw one of his axes at Estel, who avoided it with ease.

A-Aragorn?" Legolas weak voice said. "Don't worry, my friend," Estel said while fighting Uglúk. "You'll be fine!" But he began to lose hope when he saw Legolas slowly closing his eyes.

**Sorry, not a happy end of this chapter :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**brankel1: I'm glad you like the story. No, Legolas won't die. **

Chapter 8:

"Kill him, Ro!" Estel heard Elladan shouting. And he did. Estel saw one of his brother's arrows piercing Uglúks head. Slowly Uglúk fell on the ground, dead, and covered with blood.

"Aragorn, are you okay?" Elrohir asked as he ran towards his brother. Estel was quiet for a moment, not realising what was going on. "Legolas!" He suddenly said and hurried to his friend, who still lay on the ground. He carefully bent over Legolas, who laid on his stomach.

"We have to turn him on to his back," Elladan said. They carefully turned him over and Estel started to worry when he didn't see Legolas move. His face was deadly pale, and his whole chest was covered with blood. Black blood.

"Legolas?"

No response came.

"Legolas? Please awake, Mellon Nin. Open your eyes, please!"

He started to feel desperate. "That arrow," Elladan said. "We have to remove it quickly!"

Elrohir nodded. "Yes, indeed, my brother," he said. "We have to do that quickly"

"Wait!" Estel said. "What if that arrow has punctured his lung? Or his heart?"

Elladan shrugged. "Not his heart, otherwise he would be dead now,"

"So it's a punctured lung?" Elrohir asked. Elladan nodded. "I think so," he said. "It won't be easy to remove this arrow."

"We have to take him to Rivendell and to Ada!" Estel said. Again he bent over Legolas. "Don't worry, Mellon nin," he whispered. "We will get this arrow out, I promise you."

"How are we going to get Legolas to Rivendell?" Elrohir asked. "He won't be able to ride on his own horse."

"He will ride with me," Estel said. "Are you sure?" Elladan asked. "I'm a faster rider."

But Estel shook his head. "No," he said. "Let's go!"

For a long time they rode in silence, not knowing what to say. All three of them were worried, worried about Legolas. Would he make it to Rivendell? Nobody knew the answer. And the only thing they could do was hoping he would wake up soon.

"We have to find a shelter for the night!" Elladan said after a few hours. But Estel shook his head. "No," he said. "We will continue our journey. We can't let him die. We must get to Rivendell!"

"Estel," Elrohir started. "You're injured to, we have to rest!"

"Fine," he said. "Will do what you want!"

Carefully Estel laid Legolas on the ground. "Why is he not awake?" he thought as he felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he found one. His pulse was weak, but very fast. Faster than normal.

"I'll go to the forest and hunt some food," Elladan said as he walked away. "You must be hungry." But Estel shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he said. "And I won't eat before Legolas awakes."

Elrohir nodded in understanding. "I understand," he said. "I'm not hungry either." Elladan turned around. "I'm still going to hunt some food for if Legolas awakes and is hungry."

Elrohir bent over Legolas. "Aragorn," he said as his face became pale. "Look!" Aragorn bent over Legolas to. "What's wrong?" Estel asked concerned. "T-that arrow," Elrohir looked at him, not understanding what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see that?" Elrohir pointed at the blood. That blood..." Estel looked at the blood.

"It's poisoned."

**Sorry if I update late, I'm also very busy with my story in Dutch...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry for the late update but my parents think I use my computer too often, so I'm no longer allowed to use my computer very often=( But I will try to update a new chapter very soon... Here is chapter 9, it's one of my longest chapter I have written for this story...**

"Father!" Elladan shouted as he came into his father's room. "Yes, my son?' Elrond said. "It's good to see you. I didn't expect you to come so early." Then he saw his eldest concerned face. "Who's injured?" He asked

"Legolas," he answered as he began to breathe faster. "Slowly, Elladan," Elrond instructed

"He was poisoned by an arrow," Elladan continued.

"What?" Elrond said. "What arrow? And what kind of poison?"

"That's just what we don't know!" Another voice said. Elrohir hurried inside. Elrond sighed. "And where are Legolas and Estel?"

Elladan shrugged. "Estel is still with Legolas," he said. "He didn't want to leave him. Like always."

"Estel always takes care of him," Elrohir said with a smile. "Let's go to them and see if Legolas is alright," Elrond said as he walked out of his room.

Slowly Legolas opened his eyes. "Legolas," Estel said with relief.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Elrond said. "I want you to leave him now." And you to, Estel." "Fine," Elrohir said. "We'll leave you here."But tell us when you know something," Elrohir said as they walked out of the room.

"Estel?" Elrond said. But Estel shook his head. "I won't leave him," he said. "I'm his best friend. I would never leave him, I promised him."

Elrond sighed. "Fine," he said. "But be quiet." Elrond bent over Legolas placing a hand on his forehead. "He has a fever," he concluded. "Legolas?" Elrond asked. "Can you hear me?" Legolas nodded slowly.

"Legolas?" Estel asked. "How is your vision?"

"Fine," Legolas lied not wanting to worry his friend. But Estel didn't believe him.

"How many fingers do you see?" He asked as he raised a two fingers.

Legolas sighed as he knew he would give him the wrong answer. He looked at the fingers of his friend. His vision was blurred, Legolas knew that for sure.

"Three?" He guessed.

Estel shook his head. "Only two, Mellon nin," he said.

"Estel," Elrond said. "Let him rest, he needs it."

" Lord Elrond?" Legolas' weak voice asked. "Yes," Elrond said as he felt for a pulse. "It is me. How do you feel?"

Before Legolas could answer he started coughing. "Legolas!" Estel said in shock as he saw Legolas trying to breath.

When he coughed, he held his hand for his mouth. But when Legolas removed his hand, it was covered with blood.

"A punctured lung," Elrond said. Estel nodded. "I'll go and get a towels," he said as he ran out of the room.

It felt like he couldn't breathe. Legolas kept coughing and every time his hand was covered with blood.

When Estel came back, Elrond walked towards him. "He needs some herbs that will stop the bleeding," Elrond said. "Will you get them for me?" He nodded as he ran out of the room again.

Elrond walked towards Legolas' bed. "Don't worry," he said. "Estel will be back soon, once you have the herbs it will stop the bleeding."

Legolas didn't say anything and kept coughing.

"Are you nauseated?"

Legolas nodded.

"And do you have headache?" Elrond asked.

Legolas nodded again. "Yes," he said as he closed his eyes and tried to fell asleep.

Estel ran into the room. "Here, the herbs," he said breathing heavily.

"Calm down," Estel!" Elrond said. "We'll have to wait until he wakes up."

Estel looked at the wound on his chest. "It's still bleeding. I'll go get more bandages," Elrond said as he walked away.

"Estel?" Legolas asked who wasn't actually sleeping. "I'm right here," his friend said and gave Legolas the cup of tea with the herbs in it.

"What is in it?" Legolas asked.

"Just a few herbs to stop the bleeding."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Ok, some sleeping herbs."

"I don't think it's difficult to sleep, I'm already tired enough."

"Still," Estel said. He said nothing as Legolas drank and leaned against the pillow.

"Is there a chance I'm going to die?"

Estel shrugged. "I really don't know that, Legolas," he said. "We still don't know what poison it is." "But don't worry, Ada will find out what poison it is."

"I hope so," Legolas said as he closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep," Estel told him. "I will stay with you," he said.

Legolas shook his head. "You don't have to," he said. "Yes, I will stay," Estel said not planning to leave his friend here. "And if you awake we'll have to set your bones in your arm." Legolas only nodded and closed his eyes trying to sleep.

He looked up as he saw Elrond coming to him. "How is he doing?' Elrond asked him. "Just like a few minutes ago," Estel said. "No improvements."

Elrond sighed. "Do you already know what poison it is?" Elrond shook his head. "But what happened to his arm?" He pointed at Legolas broken arm.

"Broken," Estel responded. "It was healing well, but he fell in a deep hole at the edge of Mirkwood." "And now has become only worse."

"We'll wait until he wakes up, then I will set his bones," Elrond told him. Estel nodded. "That's the only thing we can do now," he said. "And maybe we should write a letter to Thranduil?" He suggested.

Elrond nodded. "It would not be fair if he didn't know his son was poisoned," he said. "I am going to write him a letter write now." Elrond walked away and Estel looked at Legolas.

"You will be fine, my friend," he whispered. "I promise you."

**I wrote a story in Dutch, but if you want to read it in English I can translate it to English... is there anyone who wants that? =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**First, thanks to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story**

Chapter 10

"My king?" A voice said. "Yes, Galion?" King Thranduil said. "You have received a letter from Lord Elrond in Rivendell," Galion said giving him the letter.

Thranduil slowly opened the letter. "Maybe Elrond knew where Legolas was. His son left Mirkwood four days ago. Legolas could take care for himself. He knew that. But he was still worried about him. Legolas would probably be in Rivendell, with Elrond and his friends. Thranduil sighed as he read the letter.

_Dear Thranduil,_

_A few days ago your son Legolas arrived here in Rivendell. My sons Estel, Elladan en Elrohir found him at the edge of Mirkwood. They were attacked by Orcas and Legolas was poisoned by and arrow. I still don't know what poison it is, but I soon will find out. I think you probably wanted to know this. At this moment Legolas says he is feeling fine, but he is still very sick._

_He also has a broken arm and a few other injuries_

_Elrond_

Thranduil hand began to tremble as he read the letter. His son, poisoned with an Orc arrow. How could this have happened? He didn't understand. Legolas didn't tell Elrond about their argument, and actually Thranduil didn't want to go to Rivendell. He was sure Legolas didn't want to see him after their argument

Thranduil buried his face in his hand. "My lord?" Galion asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Galion," he said. "I'm going to leave right now."

"My lord, where are you going?' Galion asked surprised.

"To visit my son in Rivendell," Thranduil answered. "He is badly poisoned and injured."

"I will get your horses ready," Galion said as he walked away. "Legolas," he thought as he sighed. "My son, how do you always get in to trouble?

"Legolas?" Elrond asked him. Legolas opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but Aragorn didn't allow him to sit up.

"Your arm," he said. "I can sit up with one arm!" Legolas protested. "I will first have to set your bones," Elrond said as he carefully touched his arm.

"Estel? Can you get a sling?" Estel nodded. "I will be right back," he said.

As he walked through the hall, he met Elrohir and Elladan. "Estel!" Elrohir said. "How is Legolas doing?"

"Just like a few hours ago," he told him. "No improvement. Father is doing his arm now and I have to get a sling for him. Ada also sent a letter to Thranduil."

"Can we see Legolas?" Elrohir said. "Not now," Aragorn said. "Maybe when ada is finished. You should wait a half hour."

"Legolas!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted as they ran into the room a half hour later.

Legolas, who was just trying to sleep, opened his eyes. "Ssh!" Elrond said. "How do you feel?" Elladan asked.

"Just like a few hours before," Legolas told him. He suddenly felt happy his father didn't know about this. He knew if his father would find out he would lock him up. "Oh and Legolas?" Estel said

"We also sent your father a letter and he will arrive tomorrow."

"What?" Legolas said in shock. "You did what?"

"We sent your father a letter," Elrond said. "Yes, he will arrive tomorrow," Elladan said. "What's wrong, Legolas?" Estel asked him concerned

"That's just why I was at the edge of Mirkwood," Legolas told him. "I ran away from home, and now you told him to come here." And I hoped I was never going to see him anymore."

"What?" Estel said. "That's horrible! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to tell you,' Legolas said. "I didn't want to worry you.

"You know that running away from home is not a good solvation," Estel said. Legolas nodded. "I know," he said. "It's just... I didn't know what to do.

"Why did you run away? Estel asked him. "I had an argument with my father," Legolas told him. "He didn't want me to go on hunting trips with you anymore.""

"Maybe it's just good when you see your father," Estel said. "No, it won't," Legolas said. My father won't be worried about me." "I'm sure he doesn't even miss me."

"Trust me," Estel said. "I'm sure your father would like to see you."

When Legolas didn't say something he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You should sleep now," he said. Legolas nodded. "Good idea," he said. "I'm getting really tired."

Estel walked out of the room. "Ada?" He asked. "Yes, ion nin." "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send Thranduil a letter."

Elrond nodded and understood his son's worries. "Legolas has had big arguments with his father before," he said.

Estel nodded. "Legolas is really upset now he knows about that letter. Why did I tell him.

"He had to know it, Estel," Elrond said. "Thranduil doesn't like me," Estel said. "And he will blame me for what happened to Legolas."

"It wasn't your fault," Elrond said. Estel nodded. "I know," he said. "But Thranduil doesn't."

"I can explain it to him if you want," Elrond said. "Maybe he wants to listen to me, I mean, I'm his friend."

"No," Estel said. "I think I can tell him myself. And all I can do now is hoping he doesn't blame me for what happened."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm really sorry for the late update but my parents didn't allow me to use my computer for a week :(**

**But now I finished chapter 11 so here it is:**

When Legolas woke up in the morning, the first thing he saw was Estel sitting next to him.

"You really don't want to leave me alone, do you?" Legolas said trying to sit up. "Just lay down" Estel said. "And no, I'm not going to let you alone."

Legolas sighed. "You're just too worried about me." Just like my father. "And I don't even feel sick." "I know," Estel said. "But you are sick."

For a long time there was a silence. "Are you hungry?" he asked in the hope that Legolas would say yes.

But Legolas shook his head. "Not really," he said. "But you have to eat something," Estel said. "You're already thin enough."

When Legolas didn't say another thing, Estel gave up. "Maybe he's hungry later," he thought. "Are you still tired?" he asked.

Legolas nodded as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Just go back to sleep," Estel said. "Then you are not so tired when your father arrives." Legolas nodded and slowly fell asleep.

"Where is my son?' A loud voice said as the Elven King entered the big hall. "Calm down, Thranduil," Elrond said.

"What happened to my son?" Thranduil said angrily. "I want to see him!" "I don't think he wants to see you,' Elrond said.

"What do you know about that? Thranduil asked him. "He told me everything," Elrond said.

"Why does that fool always have to tell everything?" Thranduil said angrily as he walked through the hall. 'Why do I have such a stupid son!"

"Wait!" Elrond said as he saw Thranduil walking to the room. "He's probably sleeping right now. And your son is not a fool!"

"I don't care if he is sleeping or not," Thranduil said as he slowly walked into the room.

Thranduil didn't know what he saw as he looked at his son. His face was paler than usual and he was probably thinner than he always was. His lips were blue and he saw his arm in a sling and bandages on his foot and shoulder. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked carefully laying a hand on his forehead. "Ssh," Estel warned him. "He's sleeping."

"Not anymore," a voice said suddenly. Estel turned around feeling surprised. "Legolas?" he said. "You're awake?" "No, I'm still sleeping," Legolas joked.

Thranduil smiled. "Can I have a moment with my son alone?" Aragorn nodded as he smiled at Legolas. "I will be right back, Mellon nin," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked. "What do you want?" Legolas asked not looking at him. "I don't want to see you," Legolas said.

"Look at me," Thranduil said, but Legolas didn't. "I guess you hate me now," Thranduil softly said. Legolas nodded still not looking at him.

"Why don't you want to look at me?" Thranduil asked. For the first time Legolas looked at him. "Just go away," he said. "I don't want to see you."

Thranduil sighed as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Legolas, I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be angry on you."

Legolas looked at the ground, not saying another thing. "When you left Mirkwood, I was so worried about you," Thranduil. "Really, you have to believe me." But Legolas shook his head.

"Please, Legolas," Thranduil said. "When I got that letter from Elrond, I immediately hurried to Rivendell to see you. Legolas, I don't want to lose you, you're everything I have."

"Do you really mean that?" Legolas asked. Thranduil nodded. Legolas looked at his father. "You have to know that I really love you, Legolas," he said. "A lot."

Legolas nodded. "I love you too, Ada." Thranduil smiled. "I'm so sorry about what happened." Legolas nodded. "I'm sorry to," he said. "For what?"

"For yelling at you," Legolas responded. Thranduil smiled again. "That's ok, do you forgive me to?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "I forgive you, ada."

Thranduil hugged his son tightly, not realising that Legolas also had a lot of pain. "Father!" Legolas protested. "Get off, you're hurting me!" Thranduil shocked and looked at his son. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My arm," Legolas said. "It still hurts a lot." "I thought it was almost healed," Thranduil said. "On my way to Rivendell I fell in a hole while I was attacked by giant spiders," Legolas told him.

"And your foot?" Thranduil pointed at the bandages on his foot. "Just a sprained ankle," Legolas said. "And your shoulder?" "Stabbed by a spider."

"About the poison," Thranduil began. "Do you have any pain because of the poison?" Legolas nodded. "Just feeling sick, nauseated, headache."

"We will find the cure," Thranduil said. "You look so different. Legolas didn't say anything. "I have slept for a very long time, but I don't understand why I'm still tired.

"It must be the poison," Thranduil said. "Just go back to sleep, my son. I will go to Elrond and get some food for you, you really should gain some weight. And I'll go talk to Elrond and I'll get Aragorn for you." But when he looked at his son, he saw Legolas was already asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I have a lot of time now, so I think I will update the next chapter maybe tomorrow. Just a warning: Next week I have to go back to school and then I don't think I have a lot of time to write but I will try to update a new chapter every 3-4 days.**

Chapter 12

"Elrond? Thranduil said.

"Yes, my friend?"

"Legolas said he was also very tired," Thranduil told him.

"Then he must sleep," Elrond said.

"He said he already has slept a lot, but he is still tired," Thranduil said, the concern could be heard in his voice.

"Thank you," Elrond said. "I may need this to find out what poison it is."

Thranduil nodded. "I hope you can find out."

"Did he forgive you?" Elrond asked. Thranduil nodded. "Yes, he said. "It took a little time, but he did."

"Don't worry, Thranduil," Elrond said. "Legolas has survived so many things in his life and I'm sure he will survive this to."

"I hope so," Thranduil said. "I'm just so worried about him."

Elrond nodded. "I understand. But don't be so worried. I'm sure he doesn't like that."

Thranduil shook his head. "I have to be worried about him. He is my only son. He is everything I have."

"He will be fine, Thranduil," Elrond said. "Trust me. Why don't we go to the library and find some more information about the poison?" Thranduil nodded. "That might be a good idea," he said.

As soon as they came in the library, Thranduil realized how big it was. It was the biggest library he has ever seen. "Your library is really big!" Thranduil said. "Bigger than my library in Mirkwood." Elrond nodded. "I know that," he said. "It is going to be difficult to find the right book here."

"Legolas will die before we find the right book," Thranduil said. "This will take too much time."

"Don't be so negative," Elrond said as he took the first book in his hand. Thranduil sighed as he took another book in his hand. This would take a long time.

After a few hours Thranduil sat down. "This is getting very boring," Thranduil said. "And I'm getting tired of this. Elrond nodded. "But don't forget why we are doing this, for Legolas." Thranduil sighed. "Maybe it is a better idea if I get Aragorn," he said.

"Why?" Elrond asked. "He could also search for the right book," Thranduil said. Elrond nodded. "But I don't know if he want to come, he must be with Legolas right now."

"I will get Aragorn right now," Thranduil said as he walked away.

"Estel?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes?" Estel looked at the king. "Can you come to your father's library? Thranduil asked.

Estel nodded. "Of course, but why?" "We are trying to find the right book with information about the poison," Thranduil said. "But we don't even know what poison it is!" Estel said. Thranduil nodded. "That's what we are trying to find out," he said.

'Then I'll go and see my father right now," he said as he wanted to walk away.

"Wait!" Thranduil said. Estel turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Legolas didn't tell me how he got that poisoned arrow in him."

Estel didn't want to look at the Elven King, feeling guilty. "We were attacked by Orcs. And he took an arrow that was meant for me."

"Why did he do that?" Thranduil asked surprised. "I don't know," Estel responded. "That was very stupid," Thranduil said.

Estel nodded. "If I could I would have taken his place." Thranduil sighed. "You must be very good friends." Estel nodded. "Yes, indeed we are."

Thranduil smiled. "You are really worried about him, aren't you?" Estel nodded as he started to walk away. "Maybe I should go and see if he is fine," he said.

Estel sighed as he walked through the corridor. Why was it always Legolas who got injured? And this time it was he who was supposed to be injured, not Legolas. He sighed again. If he could, he would have taken Legolas' place. But Legolas took an arrow that was meant for him, why did he do that? He did not really understand it. Maybe because Legolas was his best friend. But Legolas wasn't just his best friend, he was also like a brother to Aragorn.

Estel thought about his conversation with Thranduil. Thranduil had told him how much Legolas meant to him. So he could understand his worries. He walked towards his father's library and opened the door.

"Legolas?" Thranduil said as he walked into his room. "Are you sleeping?" But Legolas didn't answer. Thranduil smiled as he noticed his son was still sleeping.

"My lord?" Elladan asked as he walked into the room. "The dinner is ready, do you have time to come?" Thranduil nodded as he looked at Legolas. "He is still sleeping," he said with a smile.

At dinner nobody said something. Everyone was still thinking of Legolas. Estel didn't want to eat something. "Ion nin, why are you not eating?" Elrond asked. "I'm not hungry," Estel said. "Because of Legolas?" Elrond asked. He nodded. "Yes," he said.

"Can I go now, I want to go to him?" Elrond nodded. "Maybe you should bring some food with you," Elrohir suggested. "Maybe he is hungry." Estel nodded. "Good idea," he said as he grabbed some food of the table and put it on a plate

But as soon Estel came in Legolas' room, he dropped the plate with food on the ground in shock. Legolas was still lying on the bed, his eyes still closed. But his bed was covered with blood, black blood...

**please review, hmm I didn't get any reviews for chapter 11, I wonder why?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi let's see what is happening to Legolas now... And there is Elvish in chapter, the translations are at the end of this chapter. Wow this is my longest chapter I have written...**

Chapter 13

Estel stood there for a little while, not knowing what to do. As soon as he came aware of the situation he ran to Legolas' bed.

"Legolas!" He shouted. "Legolas?" "Please, wake up!" But Legolas didn't move or wake up. He didn't know what to do. Then he realised he had to get help.

"_Ada_!" Estel screamed in the hope someone would hear him. He heard footsteps in the hall and saw his twin brothers running into the room.

"Estel!" Elladan said in shock. "We heard you scream. "What happened?" Elrohir said as he looked at Legolas who laid on the bed, his eyes still closed.

"Get father!" Estel shouted. "And quickly!"

As soon as Elladan and Elrohir hurried towards their father's room, Estel bent over Legolas. He checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. His pulse was not normal, extremely slowly.

"What is happening to you," Estel thought as he started to panic again. "Please, Legolas, wake up! _Edro lin hen_!"

He said. But Legolas still didn't move.

A few minutes later Elrond and the twins came in. "What is happening?" Elrond asked in shock as he looked at Legolas. "I don't know," Estel said finding it difficult to breath.

"_ Lle tu can-dad,_ brother!" Elladan said. "This is all my fault!" Estel said. "No, it's not!" Elrohir said. "Nobody blames you!"

"How did he get all that blood?" Elrond asked curiously. "That just what I don't know!" Estel said frustrated. "When I came here I saw him like this!"

"Did you feel for a pulse?" Elrond asked. Estel nodded. "_Tin hun blebi_," he whispered.

"Why is the blood black?' Elrohir asked. "The poison, remember?" Elrond said.

Elrond bent over him. "Legolas?" He asked. "Are you awake?" But again Legolas didn't move. Suddenly the door opened again and Thranduil ran into the room.

"What is happening here?" He asked and his face became pale as he saw the blood. But nobody said something. Thranduil kneeled down beside the bed.

"Legolas?" He said. "_Saes, edro lin hen._" He felt hopeless when Legolas didn't move. "What can we do?" Elladan asked.

Elrond shrugged. "All we can do is waiting until he awakes." "And what if he doesn't awake?" Thranduil asked. "I don't know," Elrond said. "I really don't know, we just have to wait."

They sat there for a few hours, until it was getting dark. "Why don't you go and sleep?" Elrond suggested. But the rest shook his head. "Come on," Elrond said as he looked at Aragorn and Thranduil. "You all look exhausted, especially you two." I won't leave him," Estel said. "Nor do I," Thranduil.

Elrond sighed. "I think he needs me more when he wakes up," he said. "But I promise you I will tell you if he wakes up."

Elrond sat there for the rest of the night, not knowing what to do. Legolas wasn't waking up, but he was still alive. He stood up and paced through the room.

The next day Thranduil slept for a long time. It was almost afternoon when he woke up. Thranduil stood up. He suddenly realized what he had to do. "Legolas!" he thought as he hurried towards his son's room. "Legolas!" he said as he ran into the room, where he saw the rest sitting.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked angrily. "Because Legolas has still not awoken," Elrond responded. "And you needed your sleep." "When do you think he will wake up?" Estel asked. Elrond shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "We can only hope he will wake up soon."

After another few hours Legolas began to stir. "Legolas?" Thranduil asked carefully. "Ada?" Legolas asked as he slowly opened his eyes. "_Le na-eithel_?" He suddenly realized it was a stupid question.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elrond asked him. Legolas shook his head. "I only remember something with blood," he said.

"It's okay, Legolas," Estel said. "_lle sad band."_ "You really scared me." "I just can't remember," Legolas said. "Don't worry," Elrond said.

But when Legolas opened his mouth to say another thing, Elrond saw something horrible. "Legolas," he began. "I know where the blood was coming from."

Legolas looked at him a little confused. "Your mouth," Elrond said. "Why is it black?" Legolas asked. "We think it is the poison," Estel said.

"My lord?" A voice said as an Elf walked into the room. "I have a letter for King Thranduil."

"A letter?" Thranduil asked surprised. "From who?" The Elf shook his head. "I don't know," he said as he gave him the letter.

_Thranduil,_

_You are probably in Rivendell now to visit your son. I guess you really want to know what is wrong with your son. You have probably seen the black blood which means he is poisoned. I think you remember Nemorgath. A poison which has killed a lot of people before. I have the cure here in Isengard. And of course I won't give you the cure myself. Yes, I was the one who let those Orcs shot him. I am the only one on Middle-Earth who has the antidote for this poison, so you can't make the cure yourself._

_Saruman_

Thranduil's face became pale as he read the letter. "What's wrong, mellon nin?" Elrond asked him.

"That letter," Thranduil said in shock. He looked at Legolas who was sleeping.

"That letter is from Saruman," Thranduil said. "Did he say what poison it is?" Estel asked. Thranduil nodded. "Nemorgath," he said as his face became paler than it already was.

"What?" Elrond said in shock. "That is impossible!" But Thranduil shook his head.

Estel nodded. "I understand it," he said. "Saruman has the antidote for the poison. And he wants you to come to Isengard for the antidote so he can kill you and take over Mirkwood.

"But I have to get that antidote now!" Thranduil protested. "I have to go to Isengard!" "Ada?" Legolas voice still sounded weak as he opened his eyes.

Thranduil walked to Legolas placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ion nin," he said. "We have to tell you something."

"Don't tell me," Legolas said. "I heard you talking." "So you already know?" Aragorn smiled. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"Legolas," Thranduil said. "I am going to Isengard."

"What?" Legolas couldn't believe it. "You can't go, ada!" He said. "Why not?" Thranduil asked. "Saruman will kill you!" Legolas said.

"Legolas is right," Elrond said. "You can't go." "But we have to do something!" Thranduil protested. Elrond nodded. "Yes, we have to. But first we have to find more information about the poison."

"In the library?" Thranduil suggested. Elrond nodded. "Let's go," he said. "And Elrohir and Elladan, I want to speak you alone."

When Elrond, Thranduil and the twins walked out of the room, Estel walked to Legolas. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Legolas nodded. "Ada can't go to Isengard," he said. "We won't even let him go," Aragorn said. "Do you feel any better?"

Legolas nodded. "Any improvements?"

Again Legolas nodded. "Is your nausea gone?" Legolas nodded again. "I wish I could take your place," Estel said feeling guilty. "That arrow was meant for me." "I didn't want you to die," Legolas said.

"You didn't have to take that arrow!" Estel said. But Legolas said nothing but looked at the ground.

Translations:

Ada: father

Edro lin hen!" Open your eyes.

Lle tu can-dad. You must calm down.

Tin hun blebi- His heart races

Saes, edro lin hen. Please, open your eyes.

Le na-eithel? Are you well?

lle sad band. You are safe

Ion nin: my son

**Please review, I like them! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

Chapter 15:

The next morning Legolas slept peacefully. He woke up when the sun shone in his face.

He looked around him. in the chair standing next to his bed sat his father, sleeping. Legolas smiled as he watched his father. He was glad to see he was finally asleep.

Suddenly Thranduil woke up from a noise. Legolas saw Elladan and Elrohir walking into the room.

"Legolas!" Elladan said. "Why are you awake so early?" "I can't sleep when he is snoring," Legolas said with a smile and pointed at his father.

Elrohir began to laugh. "Sorry, I didn't know I was snoring," he said. "It's alright, ada," he said. "Are you still tired?"

Legolas shook his head. "I think I'm feeling much better than yesterday." Thranduil smiled. "That's good news, ion nin," he said.

"Are you hungry?" Elrohir asked. Legolas shrugged. "Just a little," he said. "Well, I hope you want to come to eat breakfast with us," Elladan said.

"What do you think of that?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded. "Good idea," he said as he stood up.

"Legolas!" Estel said as he saw Legolas, Thranduil, Elladan and Elrohir. He walked to Legolas. "Mellon nin, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Much better than yesterday," Legolas responded. "Do you have any pain now?" Elrond asked. Legolas shook his head. "Well, that's great," Elrond said. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Legolas said. "Of course you must be very hungry," Estel said. Legolas shook his head.

"Elrond, can I talk to you for a moment?" Thranduil asked. "Of course," Elrond responded as they walked away.

"What do you want to talk about?" Elrond asked. "Should I tell Legolas the truth?" he asked.

"The truth about what?" Elrond asked. "About the poison," he said. Elrond shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "You have to choose that yourself. But first you have to think about how he will react."

Thranduil nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of, his reaction." Elrond nodded in understanding. "That's why it's better if you don't tell him."

"But he has to know about it," Thranduil said. "It's all your choice, mellon nin," Elrond said as he walked to the rest.

When everyone was eating their breakfast Legolas began to worry. He looked at his father and saw he was worried. But why?

"Legolas," Thranduil suddenly said. "I have to tell you something." "What?" Legolas asked.

"About the poison," Thranduil said. Legolas looked at his father and knew this was difficult for him to tell.

"The poison, Nemorgath," Thranduil began. But he stopped. "I don't know how to say this," he said as he buried his face in his hand.

Elrond placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just try it, mellon nin," he said. "You can do it."

"Ok," Thranduil said as he continued. "That poison is also the reason why your mother died a long time ago."

Legolas didn't know what to say. "What?" he said. "Your mother had the same poison," Thranduil told him. "And when you were just a child, she died of it.

Legolas was quiet, he didn't know what to say. "Why, ada?" he said."Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Thranduil sighed. "I couldn't tell you, Legolas," he said. "You were much too young for knowing the truth. You were only a child."

"Only a child?" Legolas felt himself getting angry. "And you thought it was better for me not to know how my mother died?"

"Legolas," Thranduil said. "Calm down, ion nin." "You lied to me for my whole life!" Legolas said as he couldn't believe it.

"Legolas, I didn't want to upset you. I did that because I cared about you."

"Care about me?" Legolas asked angrily. "If you really cared about me you would have told me."

"Legolas, listen to me!" Thranduil said. "No!" Legolas said as he stood up. "You lied to me my whole life! I can't believe you did that!"

"Legolas!" Thranduil said as he saw his son walking out of the room. "Wait!" He wanted to go after him, but Elrond stopped him.

"Don't go after him, Thranduil," he said. "He is very upset because of this, he needs time alone."

"Maybe it was better if I didn't tell him," Thranduil said.

But Elrond shook his head. "You did very well, Thranduil," he said. "He just had to know about this."

"Ada?" Estel asked, "Can I go and see if he is fine?" But Elrond shook his head. "No, ion nin," he said. "I know you are his best friend and I know you want to talk to him but right now I think he wants to be alone."

"I'm just afraid he is going to do something stupid," Estel said. "Did you know about this?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes," he said. "I knew this. If you really want to see him, then go to him. But don't make him more upset than he already is. Honestly I don't think he wants to talk to you."

Estel nodded. "I just want to see if he is fine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, school started this week so I will get a lot of homework, but I will try to post new chapters as soon as possible. Here is chapter 15:**

"Legolas?" Estel knocked on the door. No answer. "Legolas?" Estel asked again. But again he didn't get an answer.

Estel sighed. "Legolas?" he asked again. "You don't have to say anything I just want to know if you're fine."

When he didn't get an answer again he opened the door. Legolas sat on his bed looking at the ground. "Legolas," Estel said as he walked towards him.

Estel climbed on the bed in front of Legolas. He noticed Legolas didn't look at him. He just bowed his head and watched his hands.

For a moment Estel didn't know what to say. "I won't say something if you don't want me to," he said. "But Legolas remained quiet.

They sat there for an half hour when Legolas began to talk. "I just can't believe it," he said. Estel looked at him, it was a surprise for him that Legolas finally spoke to him.

"My mother died because of that stupid poison, my father lied to me for my whole life and I didn't know anything of my mother's dead, how stupid does that make me?"

Estel sighed. "Don't blame yourself for this, Legolas!" he said. "This all is certainly not your fault. Your father didn't want you to know, you were much too young. I'm sure your father loves you, and because he loves you he didn't tell you the truth."

Legolas looked at him. "She was my mother, Estel," he said. "He lied to me for my whole life."

"But I'm sure he didn't mean it like this," Estel said as he heard Legolas starting to sob.

Estel wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. "It's ok, Legolas," he said. They sat there for another half and Estel noticed Legolas had fallen asleep.

He smiled when he saw Legolas sleeping. He carefully laid him back on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes. "Estel," he said. "Do you feel better now?" Estel asked. Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "Hannon le."

"That is what friends are for," Estel said with a smile. "Thank you, Estel," Legolas said.

"For what?" Estel asked. "For everything." Estel smiled again. "Just go to sleep now, mellon nin," he said. "Everything will be better tomorrow."

Legolas nodded. "Tomorrow I think I will talk to my father." "Good idea," Estel said. "Then go to sleep now."

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "Rest well, mellon nin," Estel said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"You don't have to stay here," Legolas said. Estel smiled. "I'm not going to leave you," he said

"Fine," Legolas said as he closed his eyes again. " Do what you want."

The next morning Legolas woke up very early. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. He sat up in his bed and stretched out. He looked at the chair beside him. He saw Estel sleeping in it.

"I'm sure ada is already awake," Legolas thought as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Legolas turned around. "I'm going to talk to my father," Legolas responded. "Don't you think it's a little bit too early?" Estel asked.

Legolas shrugged. "I'm just going to see if he is already awake," he said. "And if he is still sleeping I will come back, I promise."

Estel smiled. "Ok," he said. "Then I'll see you later." Legolas nodded as he walked out of the room.

He walked through the big hall and found his fathers room. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Ada?" he asked. "It's me."

He didn't get an response but the door opened. His father didn't say anything but looked at his son. Legolas walked into his fathers room where he sat down in the chair.

"We need to talk, ada."

Thranduil nodded as he also sat down. "I want to apologize," he began.

"Apologize for what? For telling me nothing about my mothers dead?" Legolas felt himself becoming angry again.

"Listen, ion nin," he said. "You really have to believe me. I didn't mean it like this. I didn't want to upset you. I am so sorry for that, Legolas."

"You could have told me," Legolas said. "You were just a child!" Thranduil said. "I didn't want you to have a lot of nightmares because of that. I really wanted to tell you when you were old enough."

"Old enough?" Legolas said. "And when am I old enough?" "Legolas," Thranduil said. "I just..." but he couldn't finish his sentence. He felt tears coming, but he didn't want to cry. He didn't want his son to see that.

"Legolas," he said. "I care so much about you, I wanted to protect you, I always will. You just have to believe me."

Legolas didn't know what to say. His father really did speak the truth. He watched his father and saw the tears falling down his face.

Legolas wrapped his arm around his father. "I love you, ada," he said. "I forgive you."

Thranduil smiled as he held his son tight. "I will do everything I can do to help you, ion nin," he said. "I love you too."

**I hope you liked it, please review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here chapter 16. I wonder why I didn't get any reviews for my last 3 chapters...**

Chapter 16

It was afternoon. Legolas sat up in his bed and watched his father pacing through the room. "Ada," said Legolas. Thranduil stopped pacing and looked at his son. "What's wrong, ion nin?" he asked.

"Can you please stop pacing?" Legolas asked. "It really makes me nervous." Thranduil sighed. "I'm sorry, Legolas," he said. "I just wish I could do something for you."

It was silence for a moment. "I have no idea what to do now," Thranduil continued. Legolas nodded but said nothing. "I don't know if I should go to Isengard or not," he said. Legolas shook his head. "No, ada," he said. "You don't have to go to Isengard."

"And let you here to die?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas shrugged. "If you go to Isengard, Saruman will kill you." Thranduil shook his head. "He won't," he said. "Ada," Legolas said. "You don't have to go. There must be another way to get the antidote for the poison."

"You're right," Thranduil said. "There must be another way. But I really don't know another way. Lord Elrond and I have searched in the library for days, but we couldn't find anything."

"Maybe I can help you searching," Legolas suggested. Thranduil shook his head. "You should better stay in bed, ion nin," he said. "You are still sick."

"But ada," Legolas protested. "I'm feeling much better now! I even don't feel sick!"

"You still are," Thranduil said. "You are not going anywhere without my permission." Legolas sighed as he laid down in his bed. He wanted to say another thing but he was interrupted by Estel.

"Estel," Legolas said. "Mellon nin, are you still feeling good?" Estel asked. Legolas nodded. "I feel much better than yesterday," he said. "That's good news," another voice said.

Elrond walked into the room. "Have you seen my two sons?" he asked. Legolas shook his head. "I haven't seen them for the whole day," he responded. "Are they missing?"

Elrond nodded. "I wanted to have a serious talk with them, but I can't find them anywhere." "Maybe they are outside," Estel said. Elrond nodded "Good idea, Estel," he said as he wanted to walk away. "I'm going to search them outside."

"Wait," Estel said. "Can I look for them?" Elrond turned around. "Why?"

"I haven't been outside for a long time," Estel responded. "So can I go?" Elrond nodded. "What you want," he said. "If you find them, tell them I'm looking for them."

Thranduil and Elrond left the room. "Can I go with you?" Legolas asked. "Why?" Estel asked. "The same reason like you," Legolas said. "I haven't been outside for a long time."

Estel shrugged. "I don't know if you're allowed to go outside." Legolas started to laugh. "Of course not," he said. "Ada would never allow me to go outside."

"Then I don't know if it is a good idea…"

"Of course it is a good idea," Legolas said. "Ada won't even notice. And there is nothing that can happen to me."

Estel smiled. "Fine," he said. "If you want to go outside…"

Legolas also smiled. "Thank you, Estel," he said as he walked towards the door. "But first we have to make sure your father doesn't see us," Estel said. Legolas nodded as they walked outside.

As soon as they came outside Legolas noticed the weather was very nice. The sun was shining and he noticed how much he had missed being outside. "The weather is very nice, isn't it?" Legolas said.

Estel nodded. "Yes, it really is," he said. "I'm so glad I'm finally outside," Legolas said. "I really missed it." Estel nodded. "I wonder where the twins are," Legolas said.

Estel shrugged. "Somewhere," he said. "I have no idea. Why don't we just go and find them?" Legolas nodded. "Good idea," he said as they walked through the big garden.

Then Estel saw them. Elladan and Elrohir were at the archery field practicing their archery. "Look!" Elladan said enthusiastically. "Where?" Elrohir asked. "It's Estel and Legolas!" Elladan said. "What?" Elrohir said. "I thought Legolas wasn't allowed to go outside!"

Elladan and Elrohir walked towards them. "Legolas!" Elrohir said. "I thought you weren't allowed to go outside!" Legolas smiled. "I'm still not allowed," he said. "But how…?"

"Ada is looking for you," Estel said. "For us?" Elladan asked. "Why?" Estel shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Come," Elrohir said to his twin brother. "Let's go and see ada."

A few minutes later the twins arrived at their fathers room. Elladan knocked on the door. "Ada?" he asked. Elrond opened the door. "There you are," he said. "It seems like Estel found you."

"You wanted to talk to us?" Elrohir said. Elrond nodded. "Come in," he said as they walked in his room.

Elrond sat down in his chair. "I think it is a better idea if you go to Lothlórien," Elrond said. "What?" Elladan asked. "Why?" Elrond sighed. "Listen," he said. "Thranduil and I have been looking for the right book for days. But we couldn't find anything. I thought maybe Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn know something more about the poison."

"So you want us to go to find more information in Lothlórien?" Elrohir asked. Elrond nodded. "I wanted to go, but you have to understand I can't leave," Elrond said. Elladan nodded. "If you want us to go, ada, then we will go."

"But I want to stay with Legolas!" Elrohir protested. "No, Elrohir," Elrond said. "When do we have to leave?" Elladan asked.

"As soon as possible," Elrond said. "How about tomorrow morning?" Elladan nodded. "Ok, ada," he said. "We will leave tomorrow in the morning."

"I think it's going to rain soon," Legolas said as he looked up at the sky. Estel nodded as he saw the dark clouds coming closer. "Maybe we should get you inside," he said. "I don't want you to be wet."

"Why not?" Legolas asked. "You are already sick," Estel said. "Come on, let's go."

They were almost back when something horrible happened. Legolas suddenly fell down on his knees. "Legolas, what's happening?" Estel asked. "Legolas? Please, say something!"

It suddenly started to rain, and Estel could hear the thunder.

"C-can't b-breath," Legolas tried to say as he tried to breath. Estel didn't know what to do. "Legolas, calm down," he said. "Just breath," he said. "I c-cant," Legolas whispered. "Yes, you can," Estel said. He took Legolas hand and laid it on his own chest. "Just follow my breathing pattern," he said.

"What is going on?" a sudden voice said. "Legolas!" Thranduil ran towards his son and pushed Estel out of the way. "No!" Thranduil whispered. "Legolas, what's going on?"

"I have to help him!" Estel said as he tried to get to Legolas. He took Legolas' hand again. "Just follow my breathing pattern," he said. And it worked. After a few minutes Legolas calmed down. It didn't take long before Legolas fell in an exhausted sleep.

Estel looked at the King as he lifted his son up. He could see the anger in Thranduil's eyes, but he could also see tears. "My lord," Estel said. "I…" "Don't say another word," Thranduil said. "We will talk about this later." Then they started to walk inside.

**Hope you liked it, please review...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi here is chapter 17, hope you like it...**

"How could you do that!" A loud and heavy voice said. "I'm sorry my lord," another voice said. "I couldn't help it. Please don't blame me for this."

Legolas couldn't recognize the voices but as soon as he opened his eyes he saw his father and Estel arguing.

"Ada," he whispered. But they didn't hear him. "It is all your fault, Estel!" Thranduil said angrily. "Every time you are with him he gets injured! Always!"

"I told you it was not my fault!" Estel said. "He is my best friend, I will always try to protect him!"

"I don't want you to be with him any more!" Thranduil yelled. "You can stop me from seeing him!" Estel said angrily. "Ada," Legolas whispered again.

Thranduil and Estel both turned around. "Legolas!" Thranduil said as he bent over him. "How are you feeling?" Estel took both of his hands. "You really scared me, Mellon nin," he said.

"Go away, Estel," Thranduil yelled. "Why?" Estel asked. "I told you I don't want you to be with him any more," Thranduil said. "On every hunting trip with you he always gets injured."

"Ada," Legolas said. "It is not Estel's fault! You can't blame him for my injuries!"

"Of course I can," Thranduil said. "Legolas, how do you feel?" Legolas felt himself becoming angry. How dared his father blame Estel for this?

Legolas looked at Estel. "I'm fine, ada," he said. "Would you like something to eat?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded. "I'll be back soon,"

Thranduil said as he walked away. Estel sighed as he sat down in the chair next to Legolas' bed. "Estel?" Legolas asked. "Yes?"

"I wish we could just be normal friends," Legolas said. "We still are friends," Estel said. But Legolas shook his head. "If ada doesn't want us to be friends, then...

"No matter what your father says, we will always be friends," Estel said. Legolas smiled. "I hope so," he said.

A few minutes later Thranduil came into the room with a plate with food. "You must be really hungry," Thranduil said. Legolas nodded. "Hannon le, ada," he said.

"It looks like you are getting better every day," Estel said with a smile. Legolas nodded but said nothing.

"Elrohir and Elladan have gone to Lothlórien."

"What?" Estel and Legolas said in shock. "Your father is right, Legolas," Elrond said as he walked into the room.

"But why?" Estel asked. "And without saying goodbye?" Elrond nodded. "I sent them to Lothlórien because there they might find some information about the poison."

Legolas nodded. "I understand," he said. "I don't!' Estel said. "I thought the antidote for the poison in your library, ada."

Elrond shook his head. "Thranduil and I have searched in that library for days, but we couldn't find it."

"Did you search in every book?" Estel asked. Elrond nodded. "Yes" he said. "But I told you we can't find it."

Suddenly Legolas began to cough. "Legolas?" Thranduil asked. "Are you ok?" Legolas nodded as he started to shiver. "Yes," he said. "I'm just very cold."

Elrond grabbed another blanket and placed it on the bed. "Better?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "Estel?" he asked. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Estel nodded as he gestured for Elrond and Thranduil to leave the room. "What do you want to talk about?" Estel asked as he sat down on Legolas' bed.

"If our fathers can't find the cure here, then I think Elladan and Elrohir won't find it in Lórien too."

"Why not?" Estel asked. "Listen," Legolas said. "Saruman wants my father to come to Isengard for the antidote. But if my father goes to Isengard, Saruman will kill him."

Estel nodded. "But we still have to get that antidote," Legolas continued. "So what if my father doesn't go to to Isengard but someone else? I mean, Saruman expects my father, so he will be surprised if someone else will come instead."

Estel nodded. "But who are you thinking of?" Legolas looked at him. "I want to go instead of my father," he said. "What?" Estel said as he jumped of the bed. "Are you crazy? You're ill!"

Legolas sighed. "I know, Estel," he said. "But I'm already getting better. And what else can we do?"

Estel sighed. "I don't know," he said. "If you really want to go, then I won't let you go alone." Legolas smiled.

"I'll go with you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you still like the story. I'm posting this chapter before I go to school and I'm glad I don't have too much homework :) here is chapter 18.**

The next morning, when Legolas woke up, he felt something was different. But what?

He looked at the chair next to him. "Ada," he said. "I'm here, ion nin," Thranduil said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Legolas said. Thranduil smiled. "We all know you're not". picking up a cup of tea. "Here," he said as he past it to his son. "You must be thirsty or maybe hungry?"

Legolas smiled. "Thirsty, not hungry," he responded. But as soon as he drank the tea, he felt his stomach aching.

"Ion nin, what's wrong?" Thranduil asked as Legolas started to vomit. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Legolas!" Thranduil said in shock as he grabbed his sons hand.

"I'll get Elrond for you," he said as he quickly walked away. "Ada!" Legolas whispered. "What?" Thranduil asked. "Are you leaving?"

Thranduil sighed. "I'll be back as soon as possible," he promised. After a moment Thranduil came back with Elrond. Elrond hurried towards Legolas, who looked deadly pale now.

"Legolas, how do you feel?" he asked. "And tell me the truth." Legolas looked at Lord Elrond and knew he couldn't lie. "Horrible," he said.

Elrond took the cup of tea. "I have some herbs here to stop the nausea," he told Thranduil. "But he can't drink something," the Elven king protested. "I don't want him to vomit again!"

"Thranduil!" Elrond said as he mixed the herbs in the tea which was cold now. "Thranduil, can you boil some water please?"

Thranduil nodded as he started to boil the water. A few minutes later Elrond grabbed te cup of tea and hurried towards Legolas who seemed to be asleep.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked as he shook him gently. "Legolas, are you awake?" Slowly Legolas opened his eyes. "E-Elrond?" he asked. Elrond nodded. "Yes, Legolas," he said. "It's me. Do you already feel a little better?"

Legolas sadly shook his head. "It hurts," he whispered. "Can you tell me what?" Elrond asked. "Everything," he responded.

"Here," Elrond said as he helped Legolas to drink the tea. "Slowly, Legolas," Elrond said. But Legolas started to vomit again. "He can't do this, Elrond!" Thranduil said. "Don't you understand that?"

"He has to drink this, Thranduil!" Elrond said impatiently. He walked out of the room and saw Estel.

"Ada?" Estel asked. "Is Legolas alright?" Elrond shook his head. "Can you get a spoon for me?"

"Why?" Estel asked. "I'll tell you later," Elrond said as he hurried back to Legolas. Estel nodded and ran away to find a spoon.

A few minutes later Estel ran into Legolas' room. "Estel, there you are!" Elrond said as he grabbed the spoon. "Why did you need a spoon?" Estel asked as he looked at Legolas.

"Later, Estel," Elrond said. "Legolas, I'm going to let you drink the tea with a spoon, ok? I hope you can drink it now."

Legolas slowly nodded. After the first sip he began to feel sick again but didn't vomit. "Good, Legolas," Estel said. "You're doing great."

After a few minutes Legolas finally has drunk all the tea. "Are you tired?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded as he closed his eyes.

"_Quel Kaima,_ mellon nin," Estel whispered. "Ada? Do you think he will be fine?" Elrond shrugged. "I really don't know that."

"What exactly happened?" Estel wanted to know. "When he woke up he felt very sick and started to vomit," Thranduil told him. Estel could see the tears in the king's eyes.

"I still don't know what to do," Thranduil said. "What do you mean?" "The poison," Thranduil responded.

"We will wait for the twins," Elrond said. "If they don't have more information... "Then I'm going to Isengard," Thranduil said. Elrond nodded. "But you won't go alone."

"Ada?" Estel asked. "Can I have a moment with Legolas alone?" Elrond nodded. "Of course you can," he responded. "But you know he is still asleep."

Estel nodded. "I don't care if he is asleep or not," he said. "We'll leave you two alone," Elrond said as he and Thranduil left the room.

Estel bent over Legolas. "Legolas?" he whispered. "Are you awake?" He didn't get a response immediately, but after an hour Legolas began to stir.

"Estel?" he asked. "Yes, mellon nin," Estel said. "It's me. How do you feel?" "Not very good," Legolas responded sadly. "But as soon as I'm feeling better we will leave for Isengard."

Estel smiled. "Yes, we will," he said. Suddenly Legolas began to feel sick again. Estel saw it and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Legolas?" he asked. "I feel so sick," Legolas said.

"Can you tell me what exactly hurts?" Estel asked. "And don't you dare lie to me." "My stomach hurts," Legolas told him. "And my head. And my throat."

"Anything else?"

Legolas shook his head and suddenly started to shiver. "Are you cold?" Estel asked. Legolas nodded as he continued to shiver. "Here." Estel grabbed another blanket.

"You feel better now?" Legolas nodded. "Just sleep now," Estel said. "I will stay with you." Legolas nodded as he closed his eyes again.

"Hannon le," Legolas said. "For what?" Estel asked. "For everything," Legolas said as he fell asleep.

_Quel kaima: Sleep well_

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Legolas woke up in the middle of the night when a loud sound startled him. Legolas noticed it was the thunder and it was raining a lot. As a child Legolas has never liked. And he still didn't.

_Flashback_

_Thranduil paced through the palace. He was worried about his only son. He was only six years old, but they had a big argument and after that he ran away from home. "I thought he would come back," Thranduil thought miserably. "Where are you Legolas?"_

_"My lord?" Thranduil turned around. "What's wrong, Galion?" Thranduil asked, not sounding very interested. "Have you already heard something of the prince?" _

_Thranduil sadly shook his head sadly. "He left four days ago, and I yet I haven't heard anything of yet."_

_Thranduil felt tears coming, but he refused to let them He didn't want Galion to see him crying. "What was that argument about?" Galion wanted to know. _

_"I didn't want him to go to the archery training," Thranduil told him. "Why not?" Galion asked. "I'm sure Legolas will be a great warrior if you let him practice."_

_"He is far too young!" Thranduil snapped. "He won't be allowed to go to those trainings until he is old enough!" "And when will he be old enough?" Galion asked._

_"Why do you care?" Thranduil "He is my son and I don't want him to practice archery at this young age!"_

_"I'm sorry, my lord," Galion "I didn't mean it like that." "I know you don't," Thranduil said as he buried his face in his head. "I'm sorry, Galion, I didn't want to yell at you."_

_"I hope the prince will return soon," Galion said. "I am going outside for a walk," Thranduil said. "Don't worry, I will be back soon, Galion." "Be careful, my lord," he said as he turned around and walked away._

_Thranduil sighed as he came outside. He missed his son so much. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to say sorry to him, but he Legolas was gone, and Thranduil started to believe he would never come back._

_Legolas walked through the forest of Mirkwood. He felt cold and was angry because he forgot to take his cloak with him. Legolas thought about the argument with his father. He wasn't allowed to the archery lessons because he was far too young. And the other elflings were practising at the archery field almost every day! It was so unfair!_

_Legolas started to shiver. He felt so lonely in this big forest. There were so many trees here that he couldn't see the sunlight. How much he missed the sunlight. He would do everything to see a little bit of it now!_

_After a few hours Legolas could see a little bit more of the sunlight, but he could also feel some raindrops. _

_"Great," Legolas said "It's going to rain and I don't even have a cloak with me!" After a few minutes it started to rain heavily and the young elfling could hear the thunder._

_Thranduil could see the dark clouds coming. "Legolas," he thought. "He is always scared of thunder. And if it is going to rain...he must feel so lonely in the forest!"_

_Thranduil didn't hesitate but walked into the direction of the forest. "Legolas, where are you, ion nin?" he thought as the forest became darker and darker._

_Now it rained very heavily and all Legolas wanted to do is find a shelter. He sat down against a tree and covered his ears with his hands. He buried his face in his hands and pulled his knees up to his head. He started to cry and wished his ada was with him._

_"Don't worry, ion nin," Thranduil "I will find you." He started to run through the forest as he could hear the thunder coming He started to worry even more. He couldn't find his son! _

_"Legolas?" Thranduil shouted as loud as he "Where are you?" But he didn't get a response._

_"Ada?" Legolas suddenly thought. "Could that be ada?" But Legolas shook his head. "It can't be," he thought."Ada won't even miss me." And then he started to cry._

_Thranduil felt tears falling down his All he wanted to do now is finding his son, giving him a big hug, and telling him how much he loved him. But he couldn't do that. After a while, which seemed like an eternity, he finally could see a small elfling leanig against a tree._

_"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted as he ran towards his son. "Ada?" Legolas asked. Thranduil wanted to tell him something, but his son started to talk first. "Ada!" Legolas "I'm so scared! Please, I'm so scared!"_

_For a moment Thranduil didn't know what to do. "Ion nin," he whispered as he hugged him Legolas started to cry again as he wrapped his arms around his ada, not wanting to let him go. "Legolas," Thranduil "I'm so sorry for you!"_

_But Legolas only started to cry more. "Ada!" he cried. "I want to go home! I promise you I will never run away again!"_

_Thranduil smiled as he started to carry his young son back to the palace. He looked at Legolas and saw he had already fallen asleep._

_When Legolas woke up, he found himself in a warm bed. Thranduil sat in the chair next to him. "Ada?" Legolas "Yes, ion nin?" The Elven king_

_"I'm so sorry, ada!" Legolas covered his ears with his hands as he heard another thunder. "It's ok, Legolas," Thranduil "Can you sleep now? You must be very tired now."_

_Legolas nodded. "Ada, can I sleep with you?" Thranduil felt surprised. He didn't expect this. "Eh, of course, ion nin," he responded as he started to carry his son to his own bed room._

_First Thranduil laid Legolas in his bed. After he got dressed he laid down next to him. "Ada, please make it stop!" Legolas begged Thranduil. "You know I can't do that, ion nin," he said._

_Another thunder could be heard and Legolas buried his face in his father's. Thranduil wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him close. "Don't worry, Legolas," he "It will all be over Just sleep I love you."_

_Before Legolas closed his eyes, he looked at his "I love you too, ada," he_

_End flashback_

Legolas smiled when he thought of that memory and sat up in his bed. He was only a small elfing, afraid of the thunder. He remembered he had promised his father never to run away from home again.

"What are you thinking of?" Thranduil asked, who had awoken suddenly. "I was just thinking of what happened when I was just a little elfling," Legolas told him.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked."In that night I ran away from home when I was scared of the lightning, do you remember that?"

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, I do," he said. "I was so worried about you!"

"I just want it to stop," Legolas said. "Why is it always me?" "I know you want," Thranduil said taking Legolas' hand. "I will make sure you will survive I promise you, I just wish I could take your place."

Legolas said nothing, not knowing what to say. "We will find a way, Legolas," Thranduil "I promise you."

Legolas slowly nodded. "I know," was all he could say. Legolas looked at the window, he could still hear the thunder. "It's only the lighting," Thranduil whispered.

Legolas nodded again. "Just sleep, ion nin," Thranduil said. "Do not be afraid of the lightning. " Legolas closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait (I was in Paris). Paris was awesome! But now I have an injury to my calf muscle (I don't know if that's the correct word in English...) and now I have to go to the hospital a lot of times because the doctors don't know what's wrong with me. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really glad you enjoy my story! Here is chapter 20.**

Chapter 20:

The day after the storm Legolas began to feel better. His nausea had passed and he didn't feel any pain. In the afternoon he was finally allowed to get out of bed, only Thranduil didn't agree with that. But Legolas didn't care. He was allowed to get out of bed again and it felt great.

"Legolas!" Estel said as he saw Legolas walking towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought your father wanted you to stay in your bed for the whole day!"

Legolas nodded and smiled. "Yes," he said. "But your father talked to him and now I'm finally allowed to get out of bed. I really hated staying in bed." "So you must be happy now," Estel said. Legolas nodded.

"Should we go outside?"

Legolas nodded again. "Good idea," he said as they started to walk away. "Estel," Legolas started. "Can I talk to you?" "You are already talking to me," Estel said. "You know what I mean," Legolas said.

"I think it is time to leave for Isengard."

"Wait," Estel said. "Now?" Legolas shook his head. "Of course not!" he said. "But how do you want to do that?" Estel asked. Legolas shrugged. "I haven't thought about that yet."

"If you really want to go as soon as possible, we should wait for midnight," Estel said. Legolas nodded. "Good idea," he responded. "But then I have to make sure ada won't stay with me this night."

Estel laughed. "That's going to be difficult, because I'm sure your father doesn't want to leave your side. Legolas also laughed. "No, unfortunately not," he said. "There is only one thing I'm worried about."

"And what is that?"

"If we come back, I'm sure ada will kill me for leaving him," Legolas said. Estel laughed. "Don't worry about that," he said. "I will prevent him from killing you. But first we need a plan."

"Yes," Legolas said. "I'm not sure how we're going to do this. I mean, we can't just walk into Isengard and get the antidote." "No, of course not," Estel said. "But there must be a way to get the antidote."

"I think we should think about that on our journey," Legolas said. "I don't want to think of it yet." Estel nodded in agreement. "You're right," he said. "We should better worry about the leaving tonight. Should I wake you up or do you wake me up?"

Legolas shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Then I am going to wake you up," Estel said. "Good," Legolas responded. "All we can do now is waiting for tonight." Estel nodded. "I think I can get some food of the kitchen for our journey."

Legolas smiled. "That would be great," he said. "Are you hungry?" Estel asked. "A little," Legolas responded. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I'm hungry too," Estel said. "Why don't we just go to the kitchen and get some food?" "Great idea," Legolas said with a grin.

And then it finally was evening. "Legolas," Thranduil said as he entered the room and sat down on the chair he was always sitting in. "You're going to sleep early?" Legolas nodded. "I'm just very tired, ada," he said. "Nothing else."

"Well, then I'm going to stay with you for the night," Thranduil said. "No, you don't have to," Legolas protested. "Why not?" Thranduil said disappointed. "I just want to be with you if something happens!"

"There won't happen anything, ada," Legolas said. "I promise you! There's no need to worry about me, I think I can sleep alone now." "But…" Thranduil protested. "Ada, please," Legolas said. "I'm not an elfling any more!"

Thranduil sighed. "Fine then," he said. "If that's what you want. But promise me you will tell me when something happens." Legolas nodded. "Yes, ada," he responded. "I promise you."

Thranduil smiled. "Good night, ion nin," he said. "Good night, ada," Legolas responded, hoping his father would leave soon. And he did, Thranduil left the room and Legolas was alone. The plan was working!

Legolas tried to sleep. Estel had told him to try, but he just couldn't. He felt so nervous. What is somebody saw them leaving? Legolas told himself not to worry so much, but it didn't work. After a long time he finally fell asleep.

"Legolas!" a voice said. Legolas slowly opened his eyes. He recognized the voice immediately. "Estel," he said. "What are you doing here?" "You didn't forget our plan, I hope," Estel said with a smile. Suddenly Legolas remembered it: their plan! How could he forgot that?

"Of course not!" Legolas said. "Come on," Estel said. "Let's go." Legolas stepped out of the bed and grabbed some clothes. "Wait," he said. "What's wrong?" Estel asked. "Maybe I should write my father a letter," Legolas said. Estel nodded. "Yes," he said. "But if you want to do that, you should do it quickly for we have to hurry."

Legolas quickly grabbed some paper and began to write. He wanted to write a short note, but it became a very long one. "I'm done," Legolas said as he started to walk away. "I hope ada won't be too mad if he finds out…"

They arrived at the kitchen. "I already begin to feel hungry," Estel said. "You're always hungry," Legolas said. "No, I'm not!" Estel said laughing. "Come on, let's get some food!"

They both walked through the kitchen and grabbed as much food as they could. "Wait!" Legolas suddenly said. Estel stopped and it was silence for a moment. They could hear some footsteps. "Who is that?" Legolas whispered. "It sounds like my father," Estel responded. They waited for a few minutes and then the footsteps disappeared.

"I think he's gone," Legolas said after a while. Estel nodded. "I hope so," he said. "Come on, let's go!"

A few minutes later they arrived at the stables. "Everything is going great," Estel said. "All we need to do now is taking our horses and leave." Legolas nodded. "I didn't thought it would be this easy. I thought it was more difficult."

Estel smiled as they both climbed on his horse. "To Isengard!" he said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, thank you all for the 32 reviews, I like them very much. And my injury is getting better, I went to the doctor, hospital, physiotherapist, they took blood samples from me and still they don't know what's wrong with me...**

**Lusse Eldalion: No, don't worry Thranduil will forgive them. And I really like your reviews!**

**5-star: Yes, Legolas and Estel are very naughty. Yes, Thranduil will be very worried, but he will forgive them.**

**Well, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 21

The next morning Thranduil woke up with a strange feeling. Something was wrong. But didn't know what Then he suddenly rememberd: This was the first night he had slept in his own bed room.

And Legolas was probably still sleeling. Elrond was right. Legolas was tired and needed his sleep. But Thranduil wanted to see if he was fine. "No,"he thought. "It is better if I let him sleep. I just go back to sleep and if I wake up I visit Legolas."

Thranduil tried to fall asleep again, but that was difficult. He climbed out of the bed and walked to the window. As he opened the curtains, he could see it was late in the morning. Had he slept so long?

He searched for his clothes and after he got dressed he walked out of his bed room. He knocked on Legolas' door, but there was no response. He knocked again. Still there wasn't a respone. "Legolas?" Thranduil asked. "Can I come in?"

When he got no response again Thranduil decided to walk into the room. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. Legolas wasn't there...

Meanwhile Legolas and Estel rode on their horses Aeros and Nimros. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" Legolas asked.

"Of course not," Estel responded. "I checked everything before we left. And don't worry, I brought most of the herbs with me. I'm sure ada doesn't mind."

Legolas nodded. "How long is it to Isengard?" "I don't know," Estel responded. "I think a week."

"I hope ada can miss me that long," Legolas said sadly. "I'm sure he can," Estel said.

"Elrond!"

Surprised Elrond turned around. "Thranduil!" Elrond said as he sat up in his bed. "What brings you here?"

"O," Thranduil said. "I didn't know you were still sleeping."

Elrond sighed. "What do you want?" "Legolas is gone! Thranduil exclaimed. "What?" Elrond climbed out of the bed immediately.

"And what about Estel?"

"I couldn't find him either!" Thranduil sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"The only thing I found is a letter from Legolas," Thranduil told him. "What did he write?"

"I haven't read it yet," Thranduil said as he opened the letter:

_Ada,_

_I'm very sorry I left Rivendell last night without telling you. I know you probably won't forgive me for this but you have to understand that this was necessary. If you read this letter, we will be far away on are way to Isengard._

_You don't have to worry about me, you probably noticed Estel is with me here. So you don't have to worry, he will make sure nothing will happen to me. We also have enough food and water with us and Estel brought all the herbs we need._

_And if something happens, you have to know that I love you so very much. And I'm glad you have been my father for my whole life. I'm glad I didn't have another._

_Now I have to stop writing because Estel tells me to hurry up. I love you ada,_

_Your son,_

_Legolas_

Thranduil began to cry after reading the letter. "Mellon nin?" Elrond asked as he sat down next to him. But when Thranduil gave no response Elrond placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, mellon nin," Elrond said trying to comfort him. "Tell me, what did he write?"

Thranduil gave him the letter, his hands still shaking. After Elrond read the letter he could understand Thranduil.

"Don't worry, Thranduil," Elrond said. "Estel is with him, they will be fine." "They won't be fine!" Thranduil snapped angrily.

"Legolas is sick! He can die every moment! You know what happened to my wife! Don't you remember how mu wife screamed because of the pain?"

"Thranduil, you have to calm down!" Elrond said. "This won't help!"

"I don't want Legolas to die on the same way as my wife did!" Thranduil said angrily. "Thranduil!" Elrond started to feel angry now too.

"Legolas is my son," Thranduil said as he felt tears again. "I won't want him to die. Elrond pulled an arm around him.

"Thranduil," he said. "They are no elflings anymore. I think Legolas and Estel are old enough to save theirselves."

But Thranduil shook his head and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Elrond asked.

"I'm going to find our sons!" Thranduil said. "I don't know if that's a good idea," Elrond said.

"Of course it is!" Thranduil said as he started to walk more slowly. "If we don't go after them they will die and that's not what I want!"

"Ok, I think you're right," Elrond said. "If you want to go after them, then I will go with you."

"Thank you, mellon nin," Thranduil said softly. "For what?" Elrond asked. "For not letting me do this alone."

**I have holiday now and a week after the holiday I have an exam of sociology so I have to study very hard so I will try to update one more chapter this week but I'm not sure if I can. And keep reviewing, I love your reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, well it seems like I have more time to update than I thought. For the ****exam I have to make I have to study 80 pages of text and it's very boring. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I don't know if I can.**

**Lusse Eldalion: Thanks, no I don't think he will die the same way as his mother. But Isengard is going to be very dangerous...**

**NinaLiima: Well, I'm glad you started to read my story, I hope you will like the rest of it too.**

**Frodo's sister: Thank you, well I think there are going to be some dangers on their way (Legolas and Estel usually get in trouble) But I'm not sure what kind of dangers there will be, I still have to think about it.**

Chapter 22

Meanwhile Legolas and Estel rode in silence. "What did you write in that letter?" Estel asked. "I just told him were we are going," Legolas told him. "Ada will be very worried."

Estel nodded. "Yes," he said. "He will, but as long as we are together nothing will happen." Legolas smiled. He was glad Estel was with him.

"Do you know the way to Isengard?" Legolas asked after a while. "No, do you?" Estel responded. Legolas shook his head. "But I think I know the way," Estel said. "I'm not sure. But fortunately I don't get lost easily."

"Really?" Legolas said. Estel nodded. "What about a few years ago when we lost our way in the forest?" "It wasn't my fault!" Legolas said. "It wasn't my fault neither!"

"It was Elladan's fault!" Legolas said. "Yes!" Estel said. "He gave us a wrong map!"

Legolas laughed. "Elladan is stupid," he said. "You're right," Estel said. "They both are."

Legolas started to feel dizzy, but he didn't want to tell Estel. A few hours later it started to rain. Legolas sighed. He didn't like rain.

"I wish it stopped raining," Estel complained. "Come on, it is only raining," Legolas said trying to cheer him up.

Estel nodded. "You're right," he said. "But you're still sick and we have to find shelter."

"No, I think we can continue," Legolas said. "I don't want you to get more sick than you already are," Estel said. "You don't have to stop because of me!"

"There's a cave," Estel pointed in the distance. Legolas sighed. "Do whatever you want, but I won't stop," he said.

"Stubborn Elf," Estel said. "Filthy human," Legolas said. "Legolas, come on," Estel really wanted him to stop. "I know how much you want to continue, but we both have to rest."

"Fine," Legolas sighed as they arrived at the cave. "We'll stop, but not for too long."

The raining continued for hours and it started lightning. They had made a fire in the cave and Legolas looked outside. "Tula, hama neva i'naur," Estel said.

Legolas nodded as he walked towards Estel and sat down next to him. Estel noticed his friend was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Legolas slowly nodded and Estel wrapped his arms around his friend. "I hope it will stop raining soon," Legolas said. Estel nodded.

Estel grabbed his back and searched for some food. He had brought a lot of lembas with them, knowing they would need it.

"Here," Estel said a he gave a piece of lembas to Legolas. "Hannon le," Legolas said. "But I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat," Estel said as he started to eat. But Legolas shook his head. "Maybe later," he said. "Lle tyava quel?" Estel asked and started to worry. If Legolas didn't want to eat, he was sure he wasn't feeling very well.

Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "Don't worry." "Well," Estel said. "Then you can eat." Legolas sighed as he eat a little of the lembas.

He felt his stomach hurting and he knew it was better for him not to eat. He placed his hand on his stomach. Estel noticed it. "Legolas," he said as Legolas started to vomit.

Estel hurried to his bag and searched for some herbs to stop the nausea. He heard Legolas starting to cough.

"Estel," Legolas whispered. "Don't worry, mellon nin," Estel said as he returned with the herbs. "I'm right here."

Legolas continued to cough and Estel gave him the tea with herbs in it. "Here, drink this," Estel said as he gave it.

But Legolas shook his head. "No," he said. "Come on, mellon nin," Estel said. "I know you don't want to, but you have to."

"Amin uuma malia," Legolas said stubbornly. "Amin anta kaim." "Legolas," Estel said. "Just drink this and then you can sleep, I promise you."

Legolas said nothing but started to drink. But after the first swig he started to vomit again. And after that he had a coughing fit again.

"Legolas?" Estel said worried. "No," Legolas said as he wiped away some tears. "Just leave me alone, Estel."

Estel sighed. "You must try to drink this tomorrow, you promise me?" Legolas slowly nodded as he lay down on the cold floor, still coughing.

Estel wrapped a blanket around him and sat down next to him. "I naeg innas meth tafnen," Estel said. But he got no response, Legolas was already asleep.

Estel decided not to keep watch this night. He was sure they wouldn't get attacked by Orcs now. As he lay down next to Legolas, he quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Estel woke up because of a sound. Immediately he sat up and looked outside. It had stopped raining and the sun could be seen now.

Then he heard it. "Legolas!" Estel said as he tried to wake up his friend. Slowly Legolas opened his eyes. "Estel?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Anim boe echu," Estel said. "Why?" Legolas asked. "Orcs!" Estel said.

Translations:

_Tula, hama neva i'naur:_ Come, sit near the fire.

_Lle tyava quel?_ Do you feel well?

_Amin uuma malia_. I don't care.

_Amin anta kaim_: I need to sleep.

_I naeg innas meth tafnen. _The pain will end soon.

_Anim boe echui_: I need you to wake.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. It took me 7 days to update, I usually update within a week. I finally finishe studying those stupid 80 pages for my exam, hope the results will be good next week. I tried to make this chapter longer, well, it's about 1000 words, but it's more difficult to make longer chapters than I thought.**

Chapter 23

"What?" Legolas said as he tried to sit up. "How do you know?" "I heard them," Estel responded. "How close are they?" Legolas asked.  
Estel shrugged. "I don't know," he responded. "but we must hurry, you are in no condition to fight."

"Well, I think I can still fight, Estel," Legolas said. "No, you can't!" Estel said as he stood up and started to search for something.  
"Ok, you still need to drink something," Estel said. "But I think you have to do that later, we can't do that now." "Yes," Legolas agreed. "I really don't want to be caught by Orcs.

Estel nodded and started to walk outside. "Where are our horses?"  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. "I thought they were outside?" "Yes, they were outside," Estel said. "But I guess someone stole them."  
"Who do you think?" Legolas asked. "I don't know," Estel said. "Come on, the Orcs can be here any moment, hurry!"  
"But what about our stuff?"

"Legolas, we can't bring them with us, it will only slow us down! Come on , hurry!"  
They started to run away from the cave. It was true, Legolas was in no condition to fight. He was still feeling sick, but he had to run. They didn't want to be caught by Orcs. "Come on, Legolas," Estel said. Legolas nodded and started to run faster. "I know you're tired, but you have to keep running ok? We can rest if we find a safe place."

Then Legolas felt something in his arm. "Legolas!" Estel shouted. Legolas looked at his arm, which started to bleed. He was shot by an arrow again.  
Another arrow flew through the air and hit Estel's leg. Estel fell on the ground, trying to get the arrow out. "There they are!" One of the Orcs shouted. "Get them!"  
A few Orcs ran towards them and grabbed their arms. Legolas winced as the Orc touched his injured arm. "Leave us alone!" Estel shouted.

One of the Orcs, named Narkhûz, tied their hands with a rope. "Well, well, well," Narkhûz said. "Who do we have here, an Elf and a human?" "Leave us alone," Estel said again. Legolas looked at his arm and noticed it was still bleeding a lot. Narkhûz walked towards him and pulled the arrow out. Legolas cried out in pain when the arrow was pulled out. "Leave him alone, I said!" Estel shouted. "You can say what you want, human," Narkhûz said. "But we won't listen to you." And with that he left the two friends alone.

"Legolas?" Estel whispered. Legolas looked at him but said nothing. "Legolas, are you alright?" Legolas only nodded and looked away.  
"I'm sorry, mellon nin," Estel said. "But we will get you out of here, I promise you." "I know," Legolas said. "No talking!" Narkhûz shouted.

"It's going to be alright, Las," Estel promised. "They won't hurt you, I promise you." But Legolas gave no response. "Do you feel sick again?"  
Legolas looked at him. "Just a little," he responded. "It's your stomach again, isn't it?" Legolas nodded. He had told Estel it wasn't too bad, but in fact he felt really sick. He felt like he could vomit every moment.

Estel noticed Legolas wasn't feeling very well at all and decided to do something when he saw Legolas was unconscious. "Please, my friend needs water!" he shouted to the Orcs. "He is sick, please, I need to help him!" One of the Orcs, named Durshnak, turned around. "What did you say, human?" he asked as he kicked Estel in his chest. "My friend needs water, he is really sick," Estel told him.

"Narkhûz!" Durshnak shouted and Narkhûz threw a bottle with a dark liquid in it to him. Durshnak walked towards Legolas, who lay on the ground, and opened the bottle. "Here is your water, Elf," he said as he poured the dark brown liquid in Legolas mouth. "No, please!" Estel shouted as Legolas woke up immediately and started gasp and after that he vomited.

"Please, don't!" Estel shouted. "You're killing him!" "That's all we have, human," the Orc said. "And if you want water, you shall have to wait until it rains." Estel crawled to Legolas, who lost conscious again. "Please, don't give up, mellon nin," he whispered. "Everything will be alright, ok? We will find a way to escape."

Meanwhile Elrond and Thranduil rode on their horses. "What if we can't find them?" Thranduil said. "What if we're too late?"  
"Thranduil, stop worrying!" Elrond said. He was getting so sick of this. Thranduil was worring too much about his son. Well, Thranduil had a good reason to be worried. But still, Legolas wasn't an elfling any more and Elrond was sure he could take care of himself.

"Well, at least I do care about my son!" Thranduil said. "Thranduil, how many times do I have to tell you?" Elrond exclaimed. "We will find them! So shut up now!"  
Then Thranduil decided it was better to say nothing. "I don't think they are far away from us," he said after a few hours. Elrond nodded. "I think they must be close. Legolas is still sick and I don't think they will travel very fast."

"Wait, do you see that?" Thranduil asked. "What?" The Elven king pointed in the distance. "A cave," he said.  
"So?" Elrond said not understanding the king. "There is something in that cave," Thranduil said as he started to ride faster. "Thranduil, wait!" Elrond called as he rode after him.

A little later they arrived at the cave. "It looks like someone has camped here for the night," Thranduil said. "Legolas and Estel," Elrond said. "That means they are closer than we thought."

Thranduil climbed of his horse and walked into the cave, followed by Elrond. "Hmm, it seems like they left very suddenly," he said. "And it looks like they had to hurry for something, but what could that be?"  
"Maybe Orcs," Elrond said. "Oh no," Thranduil said. "That's not possible. Legolas is in no condition to fight!"

"We're not sure if there were Orcs here, Thranduil," Elrond said. Thranduil nodded. "And maybe this isn't even the place where they have camped," he said.  
"But this is Estel's blanket," Elrond pointed at the blanket which lay on the ground. "So they have camped here," Thranduil said. "But where are they now?"

**Yes, haha, where are they? Poor Legolas and Estel, stupid Orcs! Ok, I have to study now, tomorrow I have an economy test...:( And please review, I love them!**

**Ad what do you prefer? Do you want Legolas and Estel to go to Isengard in a very difficult way with a lot of dangers or do you want them to go to Isengard right now without any other dangers? **


End file.
